


The Winchesters Are Here

by v_cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Monster POV, Shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_cat/pseuds/v_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post: http://spntags.tumblr.com/post/44659022006/nyxocity-yourdarlinglittlesammy </p>
<p>Basically, some monsters slip under hunters’ radars for years by being careful and the Winchesters are the people that baby monsters have nightmares about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchesters Are Here

Dean _fucking_ Winchester.

 

It’s the only thing she has time to think before the “fight or flight” instinct hits and she’s on the phone, calling her brother, telling him and her husband to get the kids together, they need to get out of town. Pulling over, she watches Dean walk down the street.

 

He’s older- it’s been 15 years? _No, seventeen. It’s been 17 years._ Still looks like the cocky asshole she remembers, though- just older. A long string of curse words flows through her brain but she keeps her face straight, just in case he glances over. There are two other guys with him and, though she can’t tell what, one is definitely not human. _Must be that angel he’s fucking_ , she thinks. Rumors abound about them. Which makes the other one his brother.

 

_Those arrogant dicks._ Well, stopping the apocalypse was good, in her opinion. Her brother and her had argued endlessly about that since they heard. Actually, the last time they had discussed it was over the corpses of the family they had been impersonating for the past 3 months. It had been a good meal. _And they had been so fucking careful._ The Winchesters couldn’t be there because of them. _Couldn’t._

 

Slowly, the urge to get out the car and slit Dean’s throat in broad daylight was bubbling up and it was taking every ounce of self-preservation she had to stop herself. She’d be dead before she could grab him, she knew. And survival was her m.o.- not revenge. At very least, not this, not what would amount to a kamikaze revenge mission. Gripping the steering wheel, she goes to her house.

 

\-------

 

As they make their way out of town, she sees that fucking Impala. The last time she saw it, she came home with her older brother to a slaughter house. An uncles’ skin melted on the front porch, new form stabbed through the heart just a few feet away. She and her brother ran inside, met by her fleeing mother. 

 

“Run. Be careful. Don’t be sloppy, don’t let them catch you. _The Winchesters are here._ Go. GO! Survive today.”

 

Her mother gathered them both in her arms for a hug, then pushed them back out the door as she ran back inside. From the bushes, her brother hugged her as they watched Dean Winchester decapitate her mother. As her body fell to the ground, John Winchester came into the frame, clapping his son on the back. She and her brother turned, fleeing as quickly and calmly as they could. Young though they were, they would take older skins and made do. Did pretty well, in her opinion. They hadn’t even seen anyone they suspected of being a hunter for over a decade. Until today.

 

Still, the Winchesters and their precious angel were staking out a house that she was unfamiliar with. But her relief to be sweeping right under their radar gave way to pure hatred for them. Her brother stops fussing over the kids in the backseat and catches her eye. She can practically see the anger seething below his stony face. One day, they’d take revenge for her family. But today, with little ones in tow, was not the day. 


End file.
